


Research and Development

by aquabluejay



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Consent, First Kiss, Just a little ficlet, Kissing, M/M, backgroun Izu/Delmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: Jin and Aruto conduct some important research together at Hiden Manufacturing.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Jin, Izu/Delmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Research and Development

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet about Jin and Aruto kissing. A little Izu and Delmo crept in.

Since Jin came back he's been rather impressed by Aruto. Not right at first. The human destroyed him the first time around after all. But little by little, the human’s tenacity and surprisingly genuine sincerity had gradually won Jin over.

Nonetheless, the first time that Aruto kisses him, Jin isn’t entirely sure how he feels about it.

Aruto and Jin are working late into the evening, alone in the office of Hiden Manufacturing.

Izu had long since left, departing early to visit Delmo at an event. It was an unusual request that Aruto was happy to grant. Without Izu there to remind them of the time, they’d become engrossed in a discussion of some new ideas for the business and humagears’ future. Even when they noticed, neither wanted to stop when they were finally in agreement and making progress. The lengthening hour was immaterial.

Jin and Aruto are both leaning over Aruto’s desk from opposite sides, looking over a set of blueprints. They lean closer, looking at a particular set of details printed finely in one section. Naturally they come nearer and nearer, focused on the same points of interest until Jin’s curls are nearly brushing Aruto’s temple.

When Jin glances up to make eye contact, mid sentence, he is not expecting Aruto to lean in, closing the last few inches of distance to press their lips together. He goes very still and Aruto pulls away quickly, immediately apologizing. He should have asked first and begs Jin’s forgiveness, bowing low over the table.

“Jin… are you alright?” Aruto asks when Jin continues to stand there silent.

“I’m OK.” Jin says, raising one hand to touch his lips thoughtfully. “That was unexpected and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“I’m sorry it’s my fault, it won’t happen again.” Aruto repeats that it’s his fault, it was stupid and deeply unprefessional of him until Jin stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“No,” says Jin, firmly. “I am not sure how I feel about kissing you, or about kissing at all.” he deliberately makes eye contact with Aruto, trying to make himself clear. “I don’t really have much experience with that kind of thing. I think I need more data.”

“Oh…” says Aruto, then smiles faintly, hopeful. “I can help you with that, if you want.”

Jin nods, thinking, and turns back to the documents on the desk, pointing to a different spot on the blueprints, resuming their conversation about business.

Over the next several days they methodically gather data. There is important work to be done at the company for the humagears they help, and that’s the first priority. But whenever there is a moment of opportune privacy that can be utilized to further the side project, the two of them make sure to take advantage of it.

They test things out carefully, thoroughly, so that Jin will be able to reach a fully informed opinion. In the beginning, Aruto offers Jin gentle kisses on the cheek, moving on to his lips when Jin squeezes his hands and gives his permission. Things progress more quickly from that point on.

The next day they don’t notice when Izu comes back into the office from another part of the building. They're deeply distracted by their research, and making great headway.

They’re pressed against the edge of Aruto’s desk and Aruto is pressing a line of kisses up Jin’s jaw. Jin’s hands are wandering exploritorialy across Aruto’s back. His eyes closed in appreciation, while the green light on his ear blinks rapidly.

Izu waits what her protocols deem a polite amount of time to be acknowledged. When no acknowledgement is forthcoming, she proceeds to make her presence known.

“President Aruto.”

Aruto jumps with a yelp. He turns awkwardly, back and shoulders seized in an unnaturally contorted position after his sudden convulsion. If he were an older man Izu would worry about him seriously injuring himself. Jin’s eyes blink open more languidly, unashamed as he registers Izu standing there.

Flustered Aurto blurts out a series of excuses, babbling. “It’s research!” Izu listens carefully to his scattered explanation, head tilted.

“I see,” she says, and places a stack of documents into his hands. “Please review these and sign in the marked areas.” Aruto looks relieved and hurries around his desk to sit and bury his nose in the paperwork. Jin steps away and goes back to his own business, looking distinctly pleased.

Izu makes an internal reminder for the next time she sees Delmo. She plans to propose that perhaps the two of them should conduct their own research into kissing.


End file.
